Loose Ends
This is a level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The player takes control of Gary "Roach" Sanderson. The objective is to find Makarov at a safehouse. The first challenge is to make it past the minefield (quickly duck after the first one appears) and the troops advancing through the smokescreen. Upon reaching the safehouse, there are multiple breaching points; start with the basement as there is lighter resistance (and Ghost will take care of the larger, first floor for you). Lastly, breach the top floor, but beware of troops hiding to your right on the balcony. After fighting resistance and not finding Makarov, the player is ordered to download files from a computer in the main room of the safehouse. The player must then defend the computer as its files get downloaded. If it gets shot, its download speed slows. As the files download at varying speeds, it is difficult to accurately gauge how quickly the process takes. Once the countdown begins, the player has a limited amount of time to stock up and prepare defenses; the basement has a weapons room, ammo cache, and claymores, the last of which is very useful for slowing down the enemy. After completing the download, only Roach and Ghost are left. The player must then make a run to the helicopter, where General Shepherd takes the files and makes a remark about covering one of the loose ends. He then shoots Roach and Ghost fatally. Shadow Company troops promptly burn your corpses (lit dramatically by Shepherd's cigar). Trivia * It is possible to find an inflatable sex doll in one of the upstairs bathrooms in one of the rooms the player must breach. * Shepherd's Shadow Company soldiers can be heard shouting "Go, go, go" and "Coming in hot". The audio is the same as that used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's "Charlie Don't Surf". * The mines used at the beginning of the level are Bouncing Betties. It is unknown why the player is protected from them by going prone, other than to avoid some of the shrapnel. * There is almost no way to keep the Task Force 141 troops alive, as most are scripted to die. The only troops that are not scripted to die is the player, Ghost, and one or two Task Force 141 troops. * On Recruit, it is possible to save one or two Task Force 141 troops, but it is extremely difficult. * It is unknown what happens to Archer, the sniper, at the end of the level, it possible he extracted with his fellow sniper or was hunted down by Shadow Company after Ghost and Roach are killed. * In one of the upstairs rooms of the house is a poster of a Russian woman wielding a Thompson Submachine Gun. This is the same poster found in All Ghilled Up. * Throughout the level you will see numerous M5 Sentry Guns laying around. However, none of them can be used against the Shadow Company counterstrike. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels